Pseudofolliculitis Barbae or ingrown hairs is a bacterial disorder, usually caused by staphylococcus aureus, the characteristic lesions being erythematous papules, and sometimes pustules containing buried hairs. Shaving often induces the condition when hairs which are sharpened by shaving curve back and penetrate the skin proximate the follicle from which the hair initially surfaced, thereby causing the characteristic papules or "razor bumps." The natural curvature of the facial hair of black males makes them particularly susceptible to Pseudofolliculitis Barbae (PFB), especially in the submandibular region of the neck. Many others are also susceptible to the disorder. The bikini area in women, especially, is often affected following shaving.
The prevention of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae has been difficult. One proposed solution is the use of depilatory preparations; however, while this is an effective remedy in achieving removal of hair by non-cutting means before it re-surfaces from the skin, the depilatory itself is an irritant and some hair still may pierce the follicular wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,709, issued Dec. 29, 1998 to Willis et al. teaches the use of a bacteriostatic/hemo styptic agent in the treatment of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,967, issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Crutcher discloses the use of povidone iodine in the treatment and prevention of PFB. U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,093, issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Victor teaches the use of benzoyl peroxide in the treatment of PFB.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,530 issued Oct. 4, 1998 to Perricone teaches the use of alpha-hydroxy acids in the treatment of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,847,003 and 5,834,513 disclose novel oxa-acid and di-acids as the "active principals" in the topical treatment of PFB.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,221 issued Jul. 23, 1991 to Rosen et al. teaches the use of acetylsalicylic acid, corn starch, isopropyl alcohol and aloe vera in the treatment of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae, while U.S. No. Pat. No. 5,747,021 teaches a similar composition for treatment of PFB further including carbomer and water to eliminate the chalky appearance associated with the use of acetylsalicylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,939 is directed to a steroidal composition in combination with salicylic acid for the treatment and prevention of Pseudofolliculitis Barbae.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,823, issued Aug. 29, 1995 to Hall et al. is directed to compositions which may include the use of pantothenic acid derivatives in combination with benzoyl peroxide to reduce the irritation associated with benzoyl peroxide use in skin disorders not related to Pseudofolliculitis Barbae such as acne and sebhorrhea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,597, issued Mar. 23, 1999 to Botnecht teaches a topical steroid in combination with an arylpropionic acid analgesic such as ibuprofen and a p-amino-benzoic acid ester type analgesic for the relief of pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,339, issued Sep. 9, 1997 to Simmons teaches an anhydrous after shave preparation comprising a silicone fluid in combination with 10-90% alcohol and a perfume which preparation may include anti-inflammatories, salicylic acid, propylene glycol and/or glycerol and pantothenic acid derivatives. This silicone-containing composition is directed to achieving superior skin feel rather than treating Pseudofolliculitis Barbae.